Fated To Be Yours
by undyingparticles
Summary: Now that Rachel and I are officially together and living the best days of our lives together in NYC, I couldn't be any happier. I just have to get through some dramas in our lives, especially Rachel's past relationship, then we'll be alright. I can handle it of course.I'm being optimistic about it. But yeah, I can do it, right guys ? Right ? Finchel AU. Sequel to She's Not Afraid
1. Fresh Start

**A/N: **So I'm back ! With a new story of course. And although this is not what I really promise to you guys but I just think that I can do this faster than the other story I have come up with. But I promise I will post that one as soon as I can. But for now, enjoy this sequel I made for She's Not Afraid. I hope you guys will like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Just my stupid ideas.

* * *

New York City. I can't believe it's been a couple of months that I have been here and still I find it amazing. I just may be the luckiest guy on earth right now. I am taking up a degree that I like in my dream school and living with the most amazing girl I have ever met in my entire. Yep, I think no one is luckier than me.

But before I continue being proud of everything that I have in my life right now, let me just get you back a couple of months back, when we're still back in Ohio.

Leaving sucks, especially when you're leaving the ones who you were used to have every single day in your life. And as I packed my bags that day, I can't help but get teary-eyed as my Mom and Burt helped me get my stuff to my truck. I didn't stare at my Mom as much as I want to. Not because I did something awful or whatever. But I just couldn't look at her when she looked like that. She looked like a mess that time and I didn't actually want to look like her when I met Rachel at the airport. Kurt was not there when I left because he went to Rachel and Blaine's house to help Rachel. Oh yeah, Kurt and Blaine just became a couple not long after me and Rachel became official.

When we all arrived at the airport, I saw Rachel with her family and Kurt, saying her goodbyes to each one of them. I felt sad looking at them because I know Rachel really loves her dad and her brother and it's the first time she's leaving them.

All in all, that day is so emotional. That's the only time in my life where I didn't want anything like that to happen ever again in my life. It's just plain painful.

Our first week in New York is overwhelming to say the least. I guess I got a little culture shock from everything. I think Rachel cope up with it faster than me because she had dreamt to be there for a long time and I think she'd been to New York a couple of times before finally living here with me.

We both get ourselves accustomed with our own schools. Me in NYU and Rachel in NYADA. I remember how nervous when we got the letter from those schools. It was nerve wracking and I think I've never been that nervous in my life. We both supported each other though. Rachel helped me with my application to NYU while I helped her rehearsed her song for NYADA. Everything was worth it though. I mean, finding out that we both got in is something I'll never forget for the rest of our lives together.

Okay, now we go to the best part of living in New York. Not only did we have the apartment to ourselves, we also didn't have to worry about getting caught when doing something, let's say, kinky or sexy.

Rachel had become a lot bolder when it comes to being intimate. I think you can count on your fingers how many times we actually have clothes inside the apartment. A lot of times, Rachel and I didn't even bother to wear under wears when we're at home. Oh, and if you're thinking if Rachel and I already did it, you're wrong. We haven't. Not yet at least. I don't know why. I know it's my fault and it's not that something is wrong with my penis. I just think that making love or having sex is not something you should get it over with. Call me hopeless romantic but I want that moment to be special, especially if I'm going to do it with the girl that I really love. Rachel understands me, of course. And because I am, you know, still a virgin; she wants me to be ready for it. So, now we're just doing other stuff. Oral mostly. And forgive me for cussing, but fuck, her lips and mouth is amazing. Sorry for giving out details though.

And now, I'm bringing you back to the now. It's morning and Rachel is still fast asleep next to me. Her arm around me while her other is on her side. Some of her hair is covering her face and her mouth is a bit agape. I can't help but smile and turn to my side to watch her. I mean, who would have thought that I'm going to have a girl this amazing in my life. Just before when I met her, I thought I would be here in New York living with my own or being in a dorm with a guy that I don't know. But now, look at me. I'm living the life that I dreamed every day I was in high school. Yeah it kind of sucks that Mike and Sam isn't here in New York. Sam decided to stay in Lima and try his luck on teaching while Mike decided to go to Georgia to pursue his dancing skills. Well, it's kind of a bittersweet. I'm glad that they are making their own paths on their lives. And I know that we're going to get together soon. I just can feel it.

I put my thoughts back to Rachel and stared at her sleeping form. She's been happy so far living here with me so I think I'm doing something that makes her happy. There is only a few times where we can only spend our time together since school is making us both busy. Sometimes our schedules are not meeting and the only time we can get together is when it's late and we're both tired from school. I'm not complaining about it though. We both are making time for each other so it's not that really hard.

I shook out of my thoughts when I feel her move a little next to me. I raise my hand and tuck the loose hair behind her ear. She leans in to my touch and smiles before finally slowly opening her eyes.

"Good morning," I smiled at her.

"Every morning is good seeing you next to me." She said softly before leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Aw, you're sweeter when you just woke up." I chuckled when she playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm always sweet to you, Finn." She yawns and stretches her arms.

"Well, you're wild to me too." I smirk at her.

"You like that?" she playfully asks.

"I love everything you do."

"Very well then," She sits up suddenly then crawls down until she reaches my lower body. She kisses my happy trail before pulling down my boxers with her hands. "Well, hello morning wood.

I bite my lip as I look down at her. She grabs my manhood then slowly pumps her hand up and down, making me groan. She kisses and licks the tip, tasting the tiny drop of liquid on it.

"I will not stop loving these mornings with you." she winks at me before finally opening her mouth and putting my manhood inside her mouth. Have I told you she doesn't have a gag reflex?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After making both of us one of the best orgasm we've ever have, we both cuddle back on the bed where we both get down from our own highs.

"I like waking up like this with you," she says as she plays with the tiny hairs on my chest.

"Yeah, me too. It's the only thing I look forward to after being in school all day." I said as I play circles on her back.

"Good thing it's the weekend, right? We both don't need to go out and face the hustle and bustle of the people outside. It's safe and nice being here with you."

I kissed her head. "What do you want to do then?" I asked her.

"Hmm, I plan on giving you another head before I make breakfast." She smiles sweetly up at me as if she just says she want to watch TV.

"Sounds great, babe." I chuckles softly before leaning down to kiss her.

And just like that, she straddles my lap and then we started making out until our lips went numb. I told you I am the luckiest guy in New York.

* * *

**A/N: ** So how was it ? I hope you like this. Going to post another chapter if I get enough reviews on this. If not, then I guess I'll delete this.


	2. Know This Thing Called Knocking?

**A/N: **Hi! So sorry for this late upload (I guess I can't change that). I've been busy looking for a job and all that that I didn't have a time to write. My family is pressuring me to find a job already and it's annoying me.

Anyway, I hope this one make up for it.

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited me and this story. I can't believe there are still a lot of people in here waiting for my story. I actually thought I would get a few reviews in here that I have no choice but to stop writing. Again, thanks so much for the great reviews. And for some people who didn't like the first person POV, I'm sorry but I'm sticking to this.

So, a lot of things will happen in here, not really. A lot of sexy times. Forgive me if you find it meh or whatever. I'm still not good at that.

So again, thanks a lot everyone. and I hope you will love this story just like the others. Enjoy reading !

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Just my ideas

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" I asked Rachel as she smiled sweetly at me. And I know she only used that face at me when she's asking me a really huge favor.

"Please, baby?" she pouted at me and make her eyes flutter. Oh, come on. Seriously? She really needs to do that to me right now?

"But – "

"Don't worry, Frankenteen, I won't let you know how hard it is to hear you both make sex noises while I tried my best to sleep at night." I glared at Santana when she spoke. How did this day turn from a good, awesome day off with my girl to a nightmare? Oh, wait. Of course you don't know. Let me take you back a few hours ago.

"Ugh, baby. That's so good! Keep doing that!" I groaned loudly as I – no, wait! Not here! Sorry! You don't need to know any of that stuff. Let's just forward a little more.

"Do you think I should make this my phone's wallpaper?" Rachel asks as we both stared at the picture she took with her phone. We were both lying on our bed and only the sheets covers us up from our nakedness.

"Don't." I shook my head. "My tummy looks big in there."

"What? Are you kidding me? You're the hottest guy I know, Finn. You're body is sexy to me. And besides, there is a part of your body that is bigger than that." She bites her lip as she stares at me seductively, making me blush.

"Fine, then." I just said. "Just make sure you won't let anyone see that."

"I'll try my best." She giggled when she starts tapping on her phone and then finally showing me her home screen.

I frowned. "Not bad, I guess."

She then puts down her phone and rest her head on my chest. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, maybe we should go again to Central Park. Or you know, walk around the city." I shrug. It became a habit of us to walk around New York whenever we had time. We always have a lot of things to see, new events to see. And sometimes, a good place to eat, and maybe make out.

"I don't think I can walk around now." she moaned, as she plays with the hair on my chest. "After what she just did, I don't think my legs can take it."

I chuckled. Yeah, I kind of understand her about that. I mean, I don't think I can even stand up after those mind-numbing orgasms we had earlier.

"So, what should we do, then?" I ask her, as I kissed her head.

"How about movie marathon?" she leans her head up and stared at me.

"Let me guess, Babra Streisand movies?" I raises my eyebrow at her, making me chuckle again when she bites her lip, trying not to smile a lot.

She finally laughs when she can't stop herself any longer. "Aw, come on. We've never tried watching them again after we moved here in the city because we're so busy with school. And all I want to do right now is to lie down and cuddle with you until I can't contain myself anymore and attack you with my kisses."

This time, it's me who laughs. I mean, who wouldn't. She's just so adorable and obviously addicted to me like I am to her.

"I love you." I said to her as I pet her hair.

She smiled sweetly at me. "I love you more." She then leans down to me as she kisses me, making me moan at the expected gesture. Then all of a sudden, she is on top of me once again, grinding her sex to mine, making us both groan as we still kissed each other's lips. I don't think I can get enough of her lips even after our lips were swollen after a whole lot of make out sessions earlier. And the fact that we're grinding on each other without any clothes in between is just so much better than anything. Well at least, next to having sex.

"Hmm, I want you," she whispers in my ear when she tears her lips from mine and starts kissing the back of my ear.

My eyes fluttered close. Hmm, what she can do with her lips and tongue is so fucking amazing. Sorry, for the foul language, but come on, who wouldn't say that when you're doing something like this.

"I want you, too, so bad," I moan back holding her hips as she rocks herself against me. I bite my lip so hard at the friction that I think I can make it bleed.

"We should do it, Finn," she whispered to my ear then raises her head up to stare at me. She still continues to grinds herself against me and it's distracting me from thinking properly. But when she stops her movements, what she said finally sinks in and it made me froze a bit.

"I wanna make love to you, Finn." She bites her lip, waiting for my response. But all I do is look at her for a while, trying to ask myself if I'm sure for it.

I know what everyone's thinking, that I'm so stupid and so selfish, and really, really look gay by having second thoughts about it. I mean even Sam and Mike would slap the back of my head and say "just do it, man!" But it's different, you know. This is not like some one night-stand that can be do and never look back after. She's one of the most important people in my life right now and I just want it to be special for her, and for me. I want her to feel like she's the only one for me and I'm not going to go anywhere but be next to her. And I know I'm being stupid right now because I know that everyone would have already said yes when someone as hot and beautiful and talented as Rachel would say this to them. And I'm just being so ridiculous by not showing her how much I want her too, that I've been wanting to do it with her ever since I've got a boner just by staring at her lips. Yeah, sorry about that.

I smiled up at her and run my hand to her face before pulling her down for a kiss. I flip us both so it is now me who's on the top while I continue grinding against her sex.

"I love you, so, so much, Rachel." I leaned back and stared at her square in the eye, just to make sure she sees how much I meant that.

All she did is smile at me and hold my cheeks with her hands before pulling me down once again. The kiss went slower this time. It doesn't need to be fast at all this time, because we both know that nothing can ever stop us from what we have right now.

I leaned back up once again and reach for the nightstand and search for the box of condom that I have been keeping since, you know, I know this moment will come sooner or later. I mean, just knowing that we only have this apartment to ourselves will make everyone think that we already did it by now, except not yet. But, we're about to.

But before I can locate what I've been looking for, Rachel touches my arm and stops me from what I'm doing.

"It's okay, Finn. I'm on the pill." She smiles at me.

I frowned. "Really? Since when?"

"Well, since we moved. I thought that somehow we may do it so I prepared myself." She shrugs, as if it is just a normal thing for her.

"Okay," I said slowly.

She pulls me down once again and kisses me, but this time it is more forceful, like she needs me like air. I settle myself between her legs and put one of my hands to her breast, massaging it as I started to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. The moans that she's making makes me harder down there. When my lips finally reach one of her breast, I suck and nip her nipple as I massage the other, making her moan loudly.

"Finn," she moans. "Please, just – "

"Hush," I quieted her. "It's okay. We'll get there, baby."

"But, I can't wait anymore." she moans louder when my other hand started to reach between her legs, until I finally reaches my goal.

And it seems like I, myself, can't wait anymore either. Damn, she's so freaking wet and I think I may have come a bit just knowing that. I raise my head back to hers and kiss her hard, biting her lip softly. I propped myself with one hand while I uses the other to guide my sex to her entrance. The slickness feels so good with the tip of my manhood. I tease her a bit more, making her squirm under me.

And then when I can't contain my excitement anymore, I finally –

"Oh, just fucking do it, already!" someone said, making us both turn our heads to the door and found Rachel's best friend, Santana Lopez.

"Oh shit!" I went immediately to Rachel's side, covering us with the sheet. Very wrong timing, man!

"Santana!" Rachel yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, I came by to see you, bestie! Aren't you happy?" she shrugs, as if she just walks on us watching a TV or sleeping. Seriously, who does this kind of things? Oh yeah, Santana.

"Right now? Not so much!" Rachel fumes with anger as she glares at Santana. Well, I get why she's mad. Santana just interrupted us from the moment we both been waiting for. But right now, I can't get mad, because you know, I'm kind of scared of Santana and I don't think she will even care if I do get mad.

"You could have at least knocked." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I did." She said matter-of-factly. "Like this." she taps her knuckles on the door jamb she's leaning onto.

"Knock three times, for god's sakes!" Now, I can't help but to get mad. Is she being serious right now?

"Then you wouldn't call it knock if it's three times. Wait. Hold up, why am I being grilled here? I should be the one to have a rage watching you two like teenagers who's about to have their first times." She retorted.

My cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Of course Santana doesn't know about me being a virgin.

"Just – " Rachel closes her eyes and pursed her lips before taking a deep breath. "Just wait for me in the living room, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Though, I might be enjoying watching here while you two dress up and – "

"Go!" Rachel yelled.

"Okay, fine!" Santana hold her hands up. "I'm going. Nice tent there by the way, Finn!" she winks at me before finally turns and left us both.

I immediately took a pillow and cover my lower body. Rachel turns her head to look at me and pout.

"Rain check?" She asked.

All I do is just nod before she gave me a peck on the lips before going to the bathroom, naked and sweaty. I close my eyes and groan, leaning my head back to the wall. Just when I thought this day is going to be awesome.

And now we go back to where we are from the start of this. Rachel and I are both seated on the couch, freshly showered, as we both face Santana, who is seated on the other.

"So, let me guess this straight," Rachel said. "You came here to New York with no plans at all?"

"Yep, that's right." Santana said as she studies her fingernails. "After I took a long vacation with my girl Brit, I decided to just come here while she starts college at MIT. And since I miss you leaving Lima, I decided to come here and stay here. All I need to do now is find a job and a place to stay then I'm good."

Rachel's brows rose before she turns to me, her eyes glinting with an idea. Oh, I know that look.

"Maybe we can let Santana stay here for a while, Finn." She says to me.

Uh oh. So there it is, that's what's making me disagree on everything that's happening right now. Not that I really not like having Santana here for Rachel, but come on, I know Santana. And I don't think my life is going to be peaceful while she's here.

"Please, Finn?" Rachel said. "It's only temporary." She smiled.

"Rachel, it's – a hard decision." I said, not knowing how to say it without hurting Rachel's feelings and making Santana angry. "Santana is well, you know, a bit too much and I – I don't think that her staying here is going to be that easy."

"You know I'm sitting here, right?" she said but I didn't dare to look at her.

"I promise, I'll take care of it, okay? And besides, we only have a few hours to be here in the apartment, anyway. We're both going to be busy at school and Santana will be busy at work so you don't have to worry about her." Rachel explained.

Well, it's hard to decide, right? How can you make your girl happy while making sure you're not harming yourself. How did she end up being her best friend, anyway? They're both so, so different from each other, apart from being sexy.

I sighed, feeling defeated. Even if I really wanted to make Santana look for someplace else, I can't say no to Rachel. Not when she's doing her cute adorable pretty please face to me.

"I hate when you're doing that." I chuckled.

"So, is that a yes?" she smiles, waiting for me to answer.

I look at her for a moment then turned at Santana, who seems to be looking bored right now. This is so not going to be fine.

"Okay," I finally said.

Rachel squealed before throwing herself at me, hugging me and kissing me all over my face.

"Oh, thank god, that's over." Santana groans. Okay, can I take my yes back, now? No? Okay. "Okay, I'll just going to settle myself to my new room while you two both get ready for tonight." She stands up and takes her suitcase with her as Rachel pointed where her room is.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Um, where are we going?"

"It's weekend, Finn," she rolled her eyes. "We're bar hopping!" she said.

Okay, now I should really take back what I said. This will not end great. I just know it.

* * *

**A/N: **What's up ? I mean, besides Finn's junk ! XD A lot more things will happen next chapter. Drama will start and few more characters will show up. Who do you want to see in New York with Fincheltana? Let me know. and please tell me what you think about this. Thanks :)


	3. A Guy With Issues

**A/N: **You know you guys should just get used to me updating late. I just can't set my priorities straight. :D

Forgive me for this late chapter. Job hunting is hard and I don't have the time and energy to write after it so sorry.

A little bit of drama for this chapter but don't worry yet.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, everything you guys did. You are awesome and I am grateful that you are still reading my stories even if I don't update on time or if you think my ideas suck. Thanks Guys ! Enjoy this chapter !

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine. Well, except the names you don't recognize in Glee. This is just for fun and for entertainment.

* * *

The booming sound of the club can be heard even before we get to step inside. Lots of people gather outside, waiting for their turn to get inside the loud and dark place. And of course, for some unknown reason, Rachel, Santana and I got inside without any waiting in line or some sort. Maybe Santana knew the guy and the owner of the place. I just frowned and didn't ask any question and just followed them inside. The club is packed with people dancing and drinking and god knows what the others are doing. The bass reverberated through the place that it's kind of hard to understand what someone is saying to you. The two girls find us a table and we all sat before they start talking on what to drink.

"What's yours, babe?" Rachel touches my arm and my head turns slowly towards her. I guess I was so busy checking out the place that I didn't realize that the both of them are staring at me weirdly. Well, Santana looks at me weirdly while Rachel looks at me like she's confused.

"First time to get into a bar, Finn?" Santana asks.

"No," I kind of lied. There are a few bars in Lima where you only can call decent and me, being a geek and boring guy as what Sam said, don't have time or maybe even guts to enter such a crowded place. You can't blame me though. I hate places like this. That's why I always say no if Sam and Mike ask me to come to any party or any club. "It's just – very New York. Too crowded."

Santana looks at me like she can't believe she's hearing while I'm saying. Rachel just rolled her eyes at her before looking back at me. "Leave him alone, Santana. He's just not used to this lifestyle." She smiled at me. "I guess a beer is fine, then?"

I look at her and smiled. "One beer then, that's it. You two need someone to look out on you when you get started."

She giggled. "I promise I'll be good. Thanks for agreeing on this."

I kissed her, making Santana create gagging noises. "We're here to party, not to cuddle. You can do that later when Rachel's already drunk. She's wet and wild when she's inebriated." She laughs when Rachel glared at her.

"Okay, I'd better get those drinks." I stand up, kissing Rachel one last time before walking towards the bar.

I look at the two talking and laughing at our table while I wait my turn to order at the bar. Seriously, it's really hard to do when you're pushing yourself against other people who are either drunk or making out at the bar. I hold up my hand to signal the bartender but since everyone is doing the same, it's taking me a while to take our drinks.

I let out a breath out of frustration. Thankfully, another guy went towards me and noticed me. I said – no shouted – my order before he handed it to me. Phew! Maybe I should order a couple more for the girls so I don't have to go here again. But I decided against it and just went back to our table and found out the two are gone. I turn my head and search for them and spotted them dancing at the dance floor. I chuckled and shake my head when I caught them still laughing and talking while they dance.

I sat down and stared at them while I started drinking my beer. Rachel caught my eye and winks seductively at me. I raise my bottle to her and she gave me a flying kiss before dancing with Santana. My brows rise just seeing how Rachel dances with Santana. It's like the hottest thing I saw her do. And that's saying something because I have seen her do a lot of things. I adjust myself in my pants while I continue staring at them. Damn, even just staring at her doing things like that is giving me a raging hard on. Now I wonder what would happen later when we got back at the apartment. I'm not going to tell you guys what's inside right now because I don't think it's inappropriate and I don't think you really want to know.

Anyway, back to the club, Rachel pushes herself out of the dance floor and walks back to our table. She's sweating and giggling like she's having the best night of her life so far.

"I'm having the best night of my life!" she yelled when she reached me. See, I told you.

"I can see that." I chuckled at her. "Where's Santana?" I glance back to the dancing crowd trying to find her best friend but it's hard to find her with these dancing lights and too much movements. I'm just glad that I kept my eyes on my girl or I might not see her.

"She says she wants to keep dancing so I let her." she says. "Don't worry, she can take care of herself." She added when she notices my expression. It's hard not to get worry when you're looking out for two girls who are both beautiful and with drunken strangers around them. I just nodded reluctantly to Rachel before I offered her drink.

"Here, I get you guys some margarita." I gently push the glass to her which she takes immediately. "But you do – need to take it slow." I warned her, muttering the last words when she already drink the rest of the liquor from the glass.

"Whoooo!" she exclaimed as she raises her hands. I just shake my head to her and drink from my bottle of beer.

"Come on, Finn! Let's dance! " She pulled my hand, forcing me to get up from my seat but I didn't even move an inch which makes me chuckle at her.

"No, you know I can't, remember?" I gently pulled my hand back.

"Oh, yeah. How can I forget the bruises you gave me at senior prom." She teased.

"Ha ha. Very Funny." I playfully rolled my eyes at her. "I'm good here. I like watching you dance." I smirked at her.

She raises an eyebrow. "You're such a dirty asshole." She chuckled. "Don't think I'm going to give you a show here, Finn Hudson." She puts her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't count on it." I raise my hands up and laugh, earning me a slap on my arm.

"Rachel!" Santana called out, running her way to our table. "Come on, it's our song!"

I listened to the loud song playing throughout the place and can't help but chuckle. It's a remixed version of We Can't Stop. Rachel just gasped and squealed before letting her get pulled by her best friend, but without giving me a flying kiss. I just raise my bottle to her and watch them both go back to the dance floor. This is going to be a long night, I guess.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I make my way back to our table from the restroom and find Rachel already sitting there, drinking from her 4th – maybe 5th? – cosmo. Santana is still nowhere to found. She actually just goes back to our table to finish her drink in one gulp before going back there and dance. Rachel, on the other hand, always gets pulled by her every time she notices her sitting there with me. I think she doesn't want me and Rachel to even have a time for ourselves right now.

Before I get near on our table, I stopped a bit when I spotted some guy talking to Rachel. I slowly make my way closer and listen to their conversation. It's creepy I know.

"When did you get back?" The guy asked her.

"Just recently." Rachel said, uninterested.

"Well, I kept on coming back here after we met, hoping I can see you again but I never did." He said, acting a bit sad and obviously pathetic. "I'm just glad I see you again here. I enjoyed the last time we'd been here together." He continued, slowly stepping closer to Rachel.

"Sorry, Parker," I heard Rachel say. "But I'm with someone. He's my boyfriend, actually." I guess that's my cue then. I make my way to the table as fast as I can before this dick of a guy can even do something to my girlfriend. Sorry for the bad language, but he really looks like a dick. Sort of.

"Oh, who's the – "

"Hey, babe!" I said to Rachel as I put my arm around her. "Who are you talking too?" I glance up from her and send a glare to the guy. The guy just raises his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, um, it's just a friend I met a long time ago." Rachel said, a bit nervous. "Parker, this is my boyfriend, Finn."

Parker raises his hand to me but I just nodded at him, making him pull down his arm back. "I'll see you around, Rachel." He said to Rachel before leaving.

When the guy is finally gone, I turn to Rachel and sit down in front of her. "Is he your ex-boyfriend?" I asked bluntly.

"What? No! I told you I only have one boyfriend." She said.

"Who is he, then?" I ask as normal as I can. I can't actually get mad at this. Rachel did nothing wrong and as much as I want to punch that guy and erase that stupid smirk on his face, I can't. I'm not a violent person, you know. And it's weird for me too that I am acting a bit weird right now. I can't help it though.

"He's just some guy I met here before. We just flirted with each other and that's it. Nothing else, I promise."

"I believe you, Rach. I just asked because he seems to know you very well." I said to her. "I kinda eavesdrop a little earlier."

Rachel smiled a bit. "You don't need to get jealous, okay?" she said. "They're all in the past now. And no one can make me feel special and turn on except for you." she winked.

I let out a small laugh before nodding. "I know. I'm kinda good at it."

"Yeah, well. Don't brag about it." she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Rachel!" Santana appears out of nowhere, _again_. "You remember Phil, right? Well, I just saw him out there and damn, he's way hotter than the last time I saw him." She said to Rachel, not minding at all that I'm there listening to her talking, about some hot guy, who Rachel knows. Great.

Rachel eyed her before glancing back at me. "Um, we've been here a lot of times before."

I frowned. "Okay."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Finn. It's not like Rachel will dump you right here and now, and go straight to them."

She has a point there. But you can't blame me for being insecure and jealous. I mean, just look at those guys Rachel used "flirt" with. I don't think I can even share the same room with them. Sure, I work out and all but they are a lot better looking than me. The looks, the clothes, hell, even the hair is looking cool. So forgive me for being like this. I just can't help but feel like this.

My eyes tore from the guy Santana is talking about when Rachel touched my arm. She gazes up at me and smiles softly. "You don't need to be worried, okay?"

"I'm not." I lied, because, you know, guy issues.

Rachel nodded but I think she knows me so well that she didn't me at all. I don't know if I should be happy for that or not.

The time passes by and Rachel tried her best to make sure that I forget about those guys that she usually hang out with and tries to make me focus on her. To be honest, it's actually working. I don't even know when, or how, but the cosmos and my two more bottles of beer were replaced with shots of tequilas, which Santana and Rachel already start drinking. The moment they started drinking them, the bigger the difference their attitude had become. For a moment, I was just looking at them, quite amused on how they talked and laughed about everything they can come up with. And when Santana finally left to go somewhere after drinking two more shots, Rachel sends me a flirtatious wink before slowly – and seductively – went towards me.

Her hands went to my lap and slowly make its way closer to my crotch. My breath hitched and my pulse quickens, just like that. I guess Santana is right about Rachel. She really is bolder when she's drinking.

"Rach – "

"What?" she softly asks, looking up at me. She smiles when her hands finally reaches its destination and bites her lip when I gulp.

"Um, p-people may see us." I tried to say as normal as I can. Her hands start rubbing up and down until my pants get tighter.

"I don't care." She said. "And it's a club, Finn, where people usually do a lot more things than what I am doing right now." she encircled her hand onto my manhood and lick her lips. "Hmm, I wonder what would you do if I start blowing you right here?"

My eyes went wide at that. "No, we – we can't, Rach. They – "

She giggles. "I'm just joking, you know. I know you wouldn't like it even when you really want to try."

I let out a breath and I don't know if it's even in relief or disappointment. But whatever, nobody's asking.

She pulled my head towards her and crashes her lips with mine. After a few moments, she tore her lips away from mine and her darkened eyes stare up at me.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asks.

I nodded without any hesitation. "Y-yeah. Totally."

I heard her giggle when I stand quickly from my seat and almost drags her out of the club after she texted Santana. Santana can go home by herself.

* * *

**A/N: **So ? Is it good or is it good ? Haha. But seriously though, tell me what you think.

I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I promise to make it worth the wait. Or at least, I'll try to.

Thanks for reading. And oh, I just want to share this vid I found while I was trolling in Tumblr. Check this out. It's a 6 minutes and 30 seconds long video about Glee. It kinda summarizes everything from season 1 to 6 and i just want to share it here.

It's this link www. youtube watch?v=RZHVu5q8PRE

Just remove the spaces. I'm sure you guys will love it like I do.

Okay, so thanks again for reading and I hope you guys leave some reviews for me to read. 10+ reviews will make me a happy camper :P


	4. It's Something I'm Not Used To

**Author's Note: **Waited 'til Friday to post this one. Hoping that I could update every Friday for you guys. I'm already working on the next chapter but I'm kind of having writer's block. But I'll figure out.

Thanks for the reviews. But since the last chapter only received 3 reviews, I felt sad. :) It's okay though.

In this chapter, the drama will officially start so watch out for that.

**Disclaimer:** I neither own the Fox show glee and the characters.

* * *

I woke up feeling slightly hot and sweaty. I opened my eyes and tried to get up but something or I guess someone is stopping me by doing so. I turned my head to my right and found my girlfriend's body almost on top of me. Her legs are entangled with mine and half of her body is on top of mine. I smiled at her and kissed her head before slowly removing myself from the entanglement and put on my boxer shorts that is on the floor, next to all of our clothes that we left there last night – er, earlier this morning. Just so we're clear, nope, we still didn't do it. Yeah, it kind of sucks but at least I didn't lose my virginity with my girlfriend while she was drunk. That's called respect, thank you very much. We just did what always did. We make out, grind and do _other _things, things that I'd rather not say because it would make me feel uncomfortable. Sorry guys.

I pick up all of our clothes and put them all at the hamper. I left the room quietly and proceeded to the kitchen, where I found Santana standing with crossed arms and looking at the coffee machine as if it would make the machine make coffee much faster. She only wears a white shirt and a pink panty that has the word "can't touch this" at the back. I tore my eyes away as quickly as possible from there and walk closely towards her.

"Good morning," I greeted her and the get myself a cup. Santana just made a sound without even looking at me. I raised my eyebrows at that but didn't say anything. I leaned my back at the counter not too far away from her and hold my cup with my hands. I tried playing at it for a while as we both waited for the coffee machine but the awkward silence is making me uncomfortable so I decided to just make a conversation with her.

"So, what time did you came home earlier?" I asked casually.

Santana took her eyes away from the coffee machine to look at me for a second before putting it back there. "I'm not a morning person Finn so don't even think about talking to me before I get myself a cup of coffee."

"Okay," I said slowly, before walking away to sit at the table. I guess I just have to shut up and wait for the coffee as well.

After a couple more minutes of awkward silence between the two of us, Santana finally left her position and start to fill up her cup with coffee. Then, she take her cup and the coffee pot with her and then to the table to pour my cup with coffee as well. She returned the pot on the machine before finally sitting down across from me, now carrying a half-and-half that she took from the fridge. She pours some of it to her cup; stir her coffee, and finally taking a cautious sip. She closes her eyes and bends her head a bit backwards, letting out a groan of pleasure. That's what coffee makes do to people, I guess.

She opens her eyes after that and stares at me, pulling her head down once again. "Okay, now we can talk, Finn." She says, taking another sip from her cup.

"Oh uh," I said, a bit taken a back. Another effect of coffee to people. They can be active all of a sudden.

"Oh, right. You were asking what time did I get home this morning." She says, remembering it. "I just got home actually. I slept somewhere else."

"Oh, okay. Good, I guess." I said slowly, not sure if I should continue this conversation. I know Santana and sometimes a lot of stuff comes out of her mouth. Uncensored kind of stuff.

"You always wake up early after a fun night out?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda irritating but I get used to it. Coffee helps me get through with it. Rachel doesn't though. She can sleep throughout the whole day if she can."

I look back to our room, smiling at the thought of Rachel having a drool on her lips and snoring.

"Last night, I met this girl and guy at the bar. They invited me for a threesome. I said yes and it was a good thing I said yes, because it was awesome. They are both so hot I think I am bisexual." She continued. See, I told you she can be really vulgar.

"Okay," I said, holding my hand up. "You don't have to tell me everything."

She shrugs then sips from her cup again.

Geez, I didn't thought Santana would actually do something like that. Well, when we were in high school, I kind of thought about it but I never did really think that she would've done stuff like that. It's just, surprising. And that is just an understatement to what I'm actually feeling right now.

I stared at her for a moment, asking myself if I should ask her about her earlier days in the city. But if I ask her about it, she will tell me everything and by everything, I mean every detail she would like to give me. And that also means that I will know Rachel's past life. I just think that I need to learn it from Rachel herself. But it's making me want to know everything because I know Rachel might leave something from me. Something that she knows I don't want to know. But you know, that's the thing about people. They want to know every little thing even if they get hurt.

"Uh, Santana?" I said hesitantly. Well, here goes nothing.

She turned her head to me then raises her eyebrows.

"When you and Rachel were here in New York before, did you go to that bar frequently?" I asked.

She blinked her eyes. "Yeah, we were. It's the only one that we actually had fun. And we found someone there who could make us some fake ids like the ones we used last night."

"Oh." That's all I can say. My mind gets bombarded with a lot of questions. But it's hard to ask them to Santana without making it sound like I'm nosy or something.

Santana looks at me, like she's waiting for me to ask something more. I don't know how she can do it, be able to know that something is up so fast. It's like she can read your mind or something.

"Just ask the question, Hudson." She said, sounded bored.

Okay. "How many guys did you two met at that bar?" I blurted it out. "I mean, I know guys would actually fall in line just so they could talk to one of you, but did Rachel, you know, entertain them?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows at me, as if I said something stupid she can't understand.

"Well, there's a lot and I can't remember every one of them but only few of them Rachel got interested. The others didn't even last a night. Rachel doesn't like talking to guys too much back then. She instantly gets bored and says they all seem predictable for her. You're actually the only guy she actually got interested the moment she saw you that night. She never did that to anyone before." She said, taking a few sips now and then as she told me everything she can say.

I didn't say anything after that. Honestly, I just don't know what to say after it. And that's not mean that I'm pissed or whatever. It just feels like something shouldn't be said after that. Suddenly, all my doubts left my head and I just felt grateful that I'm right about everything.

"See, that's what happens when people gets to thinking too much. They get all this shit inside their head that's just makes them frustrated." I looked at her and found her rolling her eyes at me.

I smiled a bit at that. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's just Rachel is just you know, beautiful and I get all protective whenever there's a bunch of guys trying to talk to her."

"It's called jealousy, dumbass. Of course you're going to feel that. You think Rachel never wants to castrate some girl when they tried to talk to you back in high school. Hell, I always did try to stop from that. And I barely even did. You should thank me." She says, feeling proud of herself.

I smiled at her. She may not say it to me every time but I know Santana likes me somehow. I've realized it since that time when she and I, including Blaine had that talk back in high school. I know that she trust me with Rachel that she will help me when a problem occurs between the two of us.

"Thanks, Santana."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She drank the remaining of her coffee before she stands up and put her cup to the sink. "I'm going to sleep. Just stay quiet if you and Rachel will do the nasty later. I don't want to have nightmares listening to all the sounds I'm going to hear." She says before going straight to her bedroom, leaving me with my thoughts and my coffee.

I stayed a few more minutes before I finally went to the bedroom and lay down gently next to Rachel. Rachel stirs a little and scoots closer to me before she finally lays her head to my chest and wraps her arms to my shoulder. I stared at her amusedly as I realized that she had done it unconsciously. I kissed the top of her head before I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke a few hours later and noticed that it's already noon and Rachel is still sleeping soundly next to me. Her position changes but her hand is entangled with mine and some of her hair is covering her face.

I sat up slowly and uncover her face from her hair and kissed her softly on the lips. She moves her head a little before slowly opening her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's almost 5." I said, amused. She groans and covers her eyes with her arm.

"I still have one hour left to sleep, Finn." She whines.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Santana mention that."

"Then don't bother me." She pouted.

"But I already miss you." I said, kissing her lips once again.

"Finn!" she whines once again. "You're not playing fair!"

"I'm not playing. I really do miss you." she didn't speak for a second, then finally removing her arm from her eyes and look at me.

"How am I supposed to give you lots of pleasure later if you're waking me up from my deep slumber?" she asks, trying to be annoyed but failing.

"Then I guess I have to be the one giving it to you." I smirked at her.

"Right now?" she raised her eyebrow.

I hummed in agreement before I crawl myself down until I reaches the apex of her thighs. I slowly remove her short and panties at the same time. I heard her breath hitched and I stared up at her already propping herself up with her elbows.

"Do you still want to sleep?" I teased her, kissing her inner thighs.

She moaned a bit and closes her eyes. I kiss her there and she moans louder. "I'm asking you, Rach."

She groans. "Finn, if you don't – "

And that's the last words I heard from her when I finally pushes my tongue inside her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel took her clothes back on, leaving her panties on the floor. Her head turns to look back to me as I lie on the bed, staring at her – ogling, actually.

"Why can't you just take all of your clothes?" I asked her.

"I don't think you will like it when Santana saw naked when I walk around the house." Well, she got a point there.

I frowned. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe you should wear my hood and your sweatpants. Just in case."

She giggles and then walks closer towards the bed, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"I'm going to make dinner before I make you my dinner."

"I'll take the latter please." I pull her head down once again, making her chuckle.

"Pervert." She says when she leans back.

"Only for you, baby." I winked at her.

"Put your clothes back on before Santana sees you. I don't want her to have a look from what's mine." She says before finally leaving our room.

I smiled to myself before standing up, doing what she asks me to do. Am I lucky or what?

I got out of our bedroom after getting dressed and found Rachel at the kitchen. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw her leaning back at the kitchen counter and just staring at her phone.

"Rach?" I walk towards her. "Are you okay?"

I touched her arm and she flinches, blinking a few times when she found me standing in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just receive a text from my brother, asking me how we are doing."

"Oh." Then why did she look worried. "Everything okay with him?"

"Yeah, well he and Kurt got into a fight but they're okay now."

Okay. Maybe that's why she's worried. I look at my phone and frowned when I didn't get a text from Kurt. I know we're not the type of brothers who ask each other for some relationship advice but I'm kind of hoping that he will.

"Good. Can I help you with dinner?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah, of course." she smiles a bit before going to the fridge to start dinner.

As we work on dinner, I notice her being quiet and deep in thought. I guess she really is worried for Blaine. I'll ask Kurt later about it to check. I can't help but to feel worried as well when Rachel is being like that.

When the dinner is done and the three of us is done eating, I excused myself for a moment and went to the bedroom while the two talk about last night. I figured it is best to leave them while Santana is talking to crudely again. So much details for me anyway.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Kurt's number. It took four rings before he picked up.

"Hey, Finn!" he greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm good, Kurt." I said. Should I just be blunt and ask him immediately? Would that freak him out? I don't know how to deal with this stuff, you know.

"Good, good. What's going on? Why'd you call?" he asked.

"Um, well, Rachel told me that you and Blaine had a fight and she seems very worried about it. Are you two okay?" I asked, a bit hesitant.

"Blaine and I are actually fine right now, Finn. We had a fight last week though. Maybe that's what Rachel is talking about." He said, sounding a bit confused.

I blink a few times. But Rachel just said it to me earlier. And it sounded like it just happen just now. I furrowed my eyebrows and look at the closed bedroom door, hearing Rachel and Santana talking outside. Is it possible that – No, no, I don't think Rachel is lying about it. But Kurt just said that it happened a week ago.

"Finn? Finn? Are you still there?" I heard Kurt said from the other line.

"Yeah, I'm here." I muttered. "I-I gotta go, Kurt. I'm glad you two are fine. Say hi to mom and Burt for me, okay?"

"Okay," he said slowly, a bit unsure.

"Bye!" I hang up and put my phone to the nightstand. I sat down at the side of the bed and think about everything.

Kurt seemed surprised and confused when I ask him about it so he doesn't know as well what's Rachel is talking about. That's weird. If it happened a week before, then why it is Rachel told me that she just received it just now.

"Hey," Rachel peeked from outside the bedroom door. "Everything okay?"

I look up to her and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Santana wants to watch a movie. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll come out in a minute, okay?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, okay." She smiled before closing the door.

I stand up from the bed and sighed. This is not the first time that Rachel hid something from me. And something's telling me that it's not just nothing. The way she looked earlier tells me that it is something that bothers her a lot.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tell me what you think.

Next Chapter will introduce a lot of new characters and watch out for other characters to come back, especially the most important one.

Thanks for reading and please review ! :)


	5. Caught Red-Handed

**A/N: **So, I did manage to finish this faster than I thought and I'm glad that I get to update that fast.

So, a couple of things. First, I may not update once a week anymore since I found that style of mine sucks. I think I need to make sure to write a good chapter before I post it here. Second, I made another story and it's also Finchel centric. Just check it out, please. And lastly, thank you so, so much for reviewing, following, favoriting (not a word I know :P) this story. I know some of the readers already left since the show ended but it's cool. I was thinking actually to try and write on wattpad but I don't know if I will push it. I'm still not that good of a writer and I'm scared of criticisms :D

Anyway, please forgive for the mistakes for this chapter. I'm not perfect and I'm still learning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show glee and the characters and other stuff that you may find in there. Enjoy !

* * *

Monday came and I never did talk about to Rachel what I just found out. I'm still waiting for her that somehow she would voluntarily open up to me and tell me what's been bothering her since Saturday. I started to notice her sometimes deep in thought and startled when you call her out all of a sudden. I tried to ask her if she's okay or if something is bothering her but the only reply I can get is either "I'm fine" or "school is just stressing me out lately". I'm starting to really get worried about her but all I can do right now is to just wait until she finally speaks up about it.

"Hey, Finn!" I heard my friend, Mason said behind me as I walk my way to our next class. Mason is a friend I met in my first day in NYU. He also is taking premed alongside his twin sister, Madison. Those two are quite inseparable but they're nice and really fun to have as friends, especially when they banter with each other.

"Hey, Mason! Where's Madison?" I look behind him but can't seem to find his sister.

"She's running late. She said she had something to attend to before going to class. And by that, I mean she's probably with Roderick making out somewhere." He says, having disgust on his face.

I can't help but chuckled. "Well, let's get to class then." Mason nodded and we both walk our way to Chemistry.

Being busy with classes is somehow helping me forget my problem with Rachel for a while. The twins are kind of helping with that as well. If you combine those two together, you will always have no choice but to forget everything and just have fun.

Right now, we're at the Reservoir Bar, a bar near from NYU. This is where we always hangout when we have free periods and in need of stress reliever from exams. The food and place is great and the drinks are cheap, especially when you're a guy like me who really needs to save a lot of money. I should really get a job actually. The rent at our apartment is not going to pay itself and I can't ask my parents and even Rachel's dad to pay it anymore. We're already in college so I really need to start being independent when it comes to financial affairs.

"I've been staring at you for a couple of minutes now and you're not even noticing me." Madison said, staring at me.

"S-sorry. I just got a lot of things in mind." I blinked a few times, glancing at Mason, who started to play pool with Roderick and Spencer.

"Girlfriend problems?" she raise her eyebrows.

I sighed. "It's nothing."

"It's not just nothing if you've been thinking a lot of it since we arrived in here. But it's okay if you don't tell me. I don't even know what to say about it anyway." She chuckled.

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." I said, before taking a sip from my beer. Yeah, I've been drinking a bit. College life, I guess.

Madison looked at me for a while, wondering if I'm going to tell her what's really going with me but I decided to not tell her, yet. I don't even know yet if I'm just over reacting about this or I'm just thinking way too much.

My phone vibrated inside my pocket and when I pulled it out, I saw my best friend, Quinn, calling me.

"Hey!" I answered.

"Hey, Chris, what's up?" she said with such happy voice, making me wish I can be happy like that right now.

"Nothing, I'm just hanging out with my college friends. How about you? You seem busy right now since this is the only time I heard from you." I smiled because I know she's rolling her eyes right now.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not like we have to check up on each other every day." Quinn retorted. "And besides, aren't you happy there in New York? You know, living with Rachel and attending the school you have dreamed of."

I didn't speak for a moment, not knowing what to say to her. Of course I should tell her what's really going on but I'm really not sure if there's even something going on.

I take a sip from my beer; feeling like my throat is suddenly dried up before finally speaking.

"Yeah, of course. Everything's fine here." I said, not knowing if she believed me.

"Then why do you look that way?" she asked, making me confused. Then when I was about to ask her how could she know what I look like right now, she suddenly appeared right in front of me.

I blinked a few times before putting my phone down when she does.

"Quinn? W-what – "

"I don't know if I should get hurt and slap you right now when you forget that I'm applying last year for Pace University here in New York, or to just get seriously upset and kill you right now." she glared at me before sitting down where Madison supposed to sit but to my surprised, she was not there anymore. She was now with the others at the pool table, cheering Roderick and laughing with Mason.

My head turned back to Quinn when she slaps my arm. "Ow! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry if I didn't remember. I thought you were going to Yale and you never said you got into Pace. You didn't call me." I tried to explain as she tried to give me her best bitch glare. It's true though, I have no idea that she is going to Pace. She didn't tell me about it even after we graduate. She just left and said that she's going to a vacation with her mom and then nothing. I don't think she has rights to get mad at me for that.

"I kinda hate you right now." she slaps me again, right at that same spot then grinned. "There, I feel much better now."

I glared at her when she grinned but just drink the rest of my beer. Now that I think about it, I did hear Quinn before saying something about applying to Pace back in high school but I never thought that she was serious about that. And besides, I was too focused on Rachel back then. Even now, I guess.

"So, you mind telling me what's wrong or should I just guess? Because I think I have an idea what it's about. And please, don't tell me I'm right about it."

I opened another bottle and wiped the opening of the bottle with my hand.

"Then I won't." I said before drinking, not looking at her.

She shakes her head and sighed. "What happened?"

I took a drink from my beer and then put it down on the table, and said nothing at first. She waited for me to say something and I just stared at her.

"Well, I found her staring at her phone a few days ago and then when I asked her about it, she said it's her brother Blaine and said that he and my brother Kurt had a fight. So when I saw her getting worried about it, I tried to help. I called Kurt and asked and he said that the fight was a week ago and that he and Blaine already made up about it." I shrug and act like it wasn't a big deal for me. But deep down, I'm flipping tables and screaming at the top of my lungs, wondering what the hell is going on.

Quinn can see right through me, though. Of course she can. She's my best friend. She knows what I'm feeling even if she just looks at me.

She put her hand on top of mine on the table, making me look at her. She smiled sadly at me and took my beer and drink from it, making me chuckle. She really knows how to make me smile. That's one of the great things about her.

"Did you ask her about it?" she asked.

"Well, I tried to and – "

"Hey, babe. It took me a long while to park the car. I have to find perfect spot for it. Oh hey, Finn!" Sam claps my shoulder then went to kiss Quinn's cheek who just smiled at him.

I furrowed my eyebrows at what I'm witnessing right now. My eyes took turns staring at them and they just look at me like nothing's wrong or it's nothing I should be surprised about. But yes, I'm surprised. My best friends being like this in front of me and I have no idea about it.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Do you mind telling me guys what's going on?" I stared at the two as I ask them.

Quinn bites her lip while Sam tries to look anywhere but me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sam!" I said loudly, making him startle and stare at me finally. "Why are you with Quinn?" I ask him like I was talking to a child.

If you guys are wondering, no, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised and annoyed that they didn't even tell me that they're like _this._ I mean, come on, they're both my best friends and it's the first time I have seen them like this and they act like it's normal. But yeah, I'm not mad. Promise.

"Well," Quinn tried to say something but shut her mouth again when I glared at her. I turned to Sam, who I think doesn't know what to say.

"Look, man. I tried to tell you but you know, it's hard when before I still have no idea what Quinn and I were, and everything just went so fast. One minute, I'm still asking her out but she kept on saying no and then the next, I'm making out with her in my car and then we're right here." He rambles, making me furrowed my eyebrows again and stare now at Quinn. Quinn just shrugs and smiled apologetically at me.

"Sam followed me here in New York when he found that I'm going to Pace. He just got a job a barista in a coffee shop near Pace and we're starting to look for our own apartment." Quinn added sheepishly.

I looked at them again but didn't say anything. Well, I kind of know that this may happen before we even graduated. I saw Sam every time at school, trying his best to make Quinn say yes to him. Quinn, being difficult herself, did everything she can just so she can say no. But deep down I know she liked the attention Sam was giving her. I just didn't think that it would happen that fast.

I sighed. "So, you two are a couple now?" I ask them. Both of them nodded. "Well, okay then. Congratulations, I guess." I took my beer and raised it to the both of them.

Sam blinked a few times then sat next to Quinn. "Okay, is he happy for us or?" he asked Quinn.

"Oh, he is. His mind is just distracted from something else right now." Quinn held Sam's arms.

"You guys know I'm still here, right?" I ask them.

"Okay, what's up with him, then." He asked his girlfriend – er, Quinn – still ignoring me.

Quinn filled him up with my problems as I tried to ignore the two of them and just watch my other friends have fun playing. Maybe I should just leave this two and join them. I may have to acquaint the two parties though, but it's tempting not to.

"Oh," I heard Sam says. He then turns to look at me and sighed. "Have you checked her phone yet to know who it is?" he asked. Quinn just stares at me and shrugs.

"Well, no." I frowned. I haven't done that to her before. I mean, it's not that she won't let me see her phone. It's just that it's her phone and there is something called boundaries.

"That's why you're freaking out." Sam crossed his arms and leans back to his chair.

"It's her phone, man. I can't just go through her stuff without telling her. It's like disrespecting her, or something."

"Dude, come on. You're her boyfriend." Sam looked at me with 'duh' face.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So? That still doesn't make me an overprotective boyfriend. I trust her enough that I shouldn't go through her phone."

"Well, if you really do trust her, then why are you being like that?" Quinn said this time.

I open my mouth to say something but realized I have nothing to retort to that. Quinn's right. If I really do trust Rachel, then why am I being like this?

"Just ask her, Finn. Nothing's gonna go wrong when you just ask." Quinn said.

"But don't you think it's kinda too late for that, now? And maybe I'm just over reacting about it. You know me; I always put things inside my head for no reason."

"You're not going to be like that if you think nothing's wrong. You know there is so why don't you just confront her about it?"

"Maybe I'm afraid of what I will find out." I looked down at the table and take another sip from my beer.

"She's your girlfriend, dude." Sam said. "You can't just hide this from her and act like nothing is wrong."

"I know."

"Hey," Madison said, joining the three of us. She waved to Quinn and Sam as I introduced her and the others.

Our conversation hasn't been brought up after that as everyone started to talk about everything they can talk about. I, on the other hand, was stuck with my own head, thinking about everything that is happening with my life right now.

When Quinn and Sam said their goodbyes to me and the others saying that they still need to go somewhere else, I followed them out and say goodbye to my friends too and said to catch up with them later. I need to be alone and just think, think about what I should do about Rachel and what I would do when I found out about it. Maybe I'm really just over reacting about this. Maybe Rach has something that she doesn't want to get involved with.

When my classes ended, I took the bus home along with the twins. They are still busy with their talk about something that involves them going together and partying. I would have joined them but my mind is not into it right now. I stare outside the window and just put my earphones on, zoning out from the world as I think about what will happen when I got home. Should I just act naturally like yesterday or should I just blurt out the question to her once she got home. I just –

Saw my girlfriend, Rachel walking by her own outside. I planted my eyes on her walking form until I can't see her anymore. I turned my head back front and frowned. Where is she going? I thought she have classes at this time.

I pull out my phone and dialed her number. It only took one ring before she picked it up.

"Hey, babe." She said softly.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm still at school. I'm cramming about this test I'll have later. What about you?"

I think my heart just break for a bit there. She did it again. She lied to me and if I didn't see her just now, I would have believed her. Because I trust her enough that way. But right now, I don't know if I should anymore.

"Babe, you still there?" I heard her say.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm on my way. I'll see you later, okay?" I said quickly.

"Okay, I love you!"

"I love you." I muttered before hanging up.

Okay, I think this the best time to freak out, right? What the hell is going on with her? Why can't she just tell me what it is? It's not like I'm going to get mad at it. Well, it actually kind of depends but still. I still think we can talk about it.

When I got home, I went straight to our room and ignore Santana who is talking to someone on the phone. I throw my backpack somewhere on the floor and remove my shoes before lying down to the bed and staring at the ceiling. Sometimes I wonder why people in movies and TV shows usually stare at their ceiling when they're thinking. It's like, are they going to find some answers every time they do. I mean, what is really up there anyway? But here I am, exactly doing just that and pretending that somehow I may have some answers on what I will do about this problem I have with Rachel.

When no solutions popped inside my head, I gave up and just started doing homework. College homework is a lot harder than high school. Who knew you need to use your computer a lot in order to do one?

An hour later, or maybe a couple more – I forgot when I started homework – I heard Rachel's voice outside, signaling me that she's already home. She said something to Santana and the two got stuck in a conversation for a couple more minutes before I finally heard the door to our room opens.

"Hey," I heard her say softly. She shut the door closed and step closer towards me at the study table. "What're you doing?" she said, encircling her arms around my neck and leans her head to my shoulder.

"Uh, just some homework." I said as normally as I can, not looking back at her. Geez, it's really hard to act like nothing's wrong while she's around. Maybe I should have join drama club back in high school and took some pointers.

She kisses my cheek. "When will you be done?" she ran her hands to my chest, making my breath hitch a little.

"I'm almost done. Why?" I said, still not looking at her. I manage to focus myself from my homework and type into my laptop.

"Well, I missed you earlier this morning. It's the first time I woke up without you next to me."

"I need to go to school early. Need to do some stuff." I lied. I was actually at the coffee shop near our apartment. I guess I needed some time alone without her lying to my face.

"Okay," she said slowly. She turned my chair, which is actually a swivel chair, and made me look at her in the eyes. She leans down to give me a kiss.

"You hungry? I can make dinner?" She asked when she leans back.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled a bit, which make her frowned at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I tried to act normally, I really do, but the way she's looking at me like she's not hiding something makes me want to just get mad or something.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" she asked me again.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Where did you go earlier?" I asked her.

"What?"

"When I called you earlier and you said you were in class, I saw you going somewhere when I was in a bus." I stand up, distancing myself from her. "Where did you go, Rach?"

I saw her eyes went wide and her mouth agape. It's like seeing someone getting caught with something. That's what Quinn looked like when I caught her eating peanut butter from the jar when she stayed over back when were still young. I never thought I would see that look on Rachel, ever.

"I – I – " she stammered.

* * *

**A/N: **Hate cliffhangers ? Me too. But hey, At least you have something to look forward to next week :)

Thanks again for reading and please say something about this chapter. Your reviews are the only thing that's keeping me want to update earlier.

And please check out **The Five Aces**. I think that story is kind of fun to write. And oh, it's in Rachel's POV. It's my first time doing that but hey, it's exciting.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: **Hellooooo ! It's been a while since I've been here. And when I say a while, I mean like, ages ago. I'm very sorry about that. A lot of stuff happened with my life and I didn't have enough time to write anymore. We moved to another place and it took a while to have an internet connection. I've done a lot of writing too but I was stuck with this story that I didn't manage to write a lot of chapters. So sorry about that.

I've decided that I will stop writing for a while here in fanfiction. I only have three stories that I'm still doing right now, including this one so after I'm done with those three, I will be taking a break. Hope you understand.

I edit this one but if you still find some errors, I'm sorry. Hope this one is worth the wait. I know it's that long.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer:** I neither own the characters and the show glee.

* * *

She stared at me with wide eyes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't speak or move or even blink, she just stands there staring right back at me while I waited for her to answer me.

"What's going on, Rachel?" I speak again, starting to feel annoyed. This is the first time that I actually feel this mad at her. It's like the girl in front of me is not the girl I met that night anymore.

She then looked down at her feet, and then pursed her lips before looking back up at me.

"I'm sorry," I almost didn't hear her say. I was waiting for her to say more and when I saw her bending her head low and started playing with her hands, a mannerism she does when she's nervous, I got pissed.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me anything else?" I snapped and run my hand through my hair. "We'd been through this before, Rach. You kept secrets from me even now. Hell, do you even love me?"

"Of course I do!" she said immediately.

"Then tell me what's going on!" I yelled, making her startled. Her wide eyes stare at me in horror while I look at her, already feeling guilty for yelling. I look away for a minute and sighed.

"Luke's back," I didn't almost hear her say.

My eyes went back to her immediately when she mentioned her ex-boyfriend's name. She look away from my gaze and went towards the bed. She sits down at the edge of the bed and didn't say anything after. It's like she's waiting for me to say something back. And so I did.

"Is he the one who texted you a few days ago?" I asked, already calm.

"No," she muttered. "He called me that day." She looked up at me apologetically. "I was just shocked that day that he called me. I don't even know how he got my number."

I take a few steps closer to her. "What'd he say?"

She turns her head down and clasps her hand together. "He said that he's in New York and that he needed to talk to me."

"Is that where you're going earlier?" I asked with bitterness evident in my voice. A lot of things are already going up inside my head. Where did they go? Did they reconcile? Does she still love him? Is she going to leave me now? Why does my head starts coming up with all of these questions? I'm acting like a possessive boyfriend or something. And I don't even know if it's a good thing.

"Yeah." she gulped, still not looking at me. "I went to see him."

She looks up at me finally and stands up quickly when she notices my reaction. I'm hurt by her confession. It's like she has been cheating on me and I finally found out.

"I went to see him behind your back because I don't want him to cause trouble between us. I know what Luke can do, Finn. If he wants something, he will do everything just so he gets it." she takes my hand from my side and holds it with both of her hands.

"He wants you back, doesn't he?" I looked in her eyes and already saw the answer even if she didn't speak.

"Do you still love him?" I asked, even if I don't want to. Part of me wanted to just claim her and be like the guys who would never let go of their girls but the other part of me wanted to know what she really feel about her ex and be mature enough to accept whatever she will say. Even if it hurts.

"I'm in love with you, Finn. You know that." she answered me. But it's not really wanted to hear from her.

"It's a yes or no question, Rach." I slowly tear my hand from hers and took a step back, looking elsewhere but her.

But before Rachel can even answer me again, Santana peeks in. "Hey, Rach, did you know where … um, is everything okay?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows when she found us. She pushes the door wider, standing between us.

"No, nothing's fine anymore." I answered her before I walk to the closet to get my hoodie and left the bedroom. I need to be somewhere right now before I burst into tears in front of those two and look like an idiot.

I heard Rachel called my name once before I finally left our apartment. I pulled out my phone from my pocket when I arrived outside the building and called Quinn.

"Hey, where are you?" I said before she can say something.

"Uh, I'm at home. Why?"

"Can we meet? "

"Yeah, sure." I heard someone, Sam I think, says something to Quinn. "Can Sam come?"

"Yeah sure. Meet you at RB." I said, mentioning the bar we just went to earlier.

"Okay." She said before I hang up and started walking.

Without me knowing it, I already arrived at the bar. I must have been too distracted from my thoughts that I was unconsciously travelled my way down here. I spotted the two already inside the bar waiting for me so I step inside and went to their table.

"Hey," I sat down on one of the empty chairs. Quinn just smiled at me while patted my shoulder when I sat down next to him.

"Here," Quinn pushes a bottle of beer towards me. "I know you need this right now."

I lifted the bottle and took a sip. "Thanks." I smiled sadly at her.

"So, what is it this time?" Sam queried. "Quinn and I know the reason why you called us was because of Rachel."

"She went to see Luke earlier." I said, staring at the bottle I was holding.

"Who's Luke?" Quinn asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend." I drank from my beer, tipping it back until it was empty.

Sam opened another bottle for me once I put down the bottle at the table.

"He's the one that called her a few days ago." I laugh without humor. "And she actually went to see him because he wants her too."

I heard Quinn sighed but I still didn't look up. I finished my beer again and Sam opened another one once again. The two didn't speak about it again. They just let me drink silently while they try to at least to talk to me about other things. They both know that if I don't want to talk about it, I don't.

When we got into another long silence, Sam downed his beer and then spoke. "Fuck this! I'm getting shots." He stood up from his seat and went straight to the bar.

Quinn looked at me for a moment then just put her hand on top of mine at the table. "It's going to be alright, Chris." She said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah," I agreed but I know in myself that I don't believe it will. I don't even know if I can go back to the apartment without bawling like a girl.

"Okay, let's do this." Sam said putting a tray containing 12 shots of tequila at our table, grinning.

"Sam," Quinn gritted out.

"What?" Sam asked her. "Quinn, he needs this right now. Beer is not enough to forget your problems." He defended.

I looked up from the bottle I was holding. "You're right. I need this." I agreed with him because I know I need this to at least forget what is relationship is turning into. I take a shot glass and down it immediately, scrunching my face when the liquid slides down my throat. Ugh, I can't believe this is what tequila taste like.

"Whoooo!" Sam yelled. "My turn." He took one from the table and tips it back; mimicking my reaction and putting the glass back at the table with a thud.

I look at Quinn, waiting for her to do the same. She crosses her arms and seems to be thinking about it but then she just shrugs. "Okay, fine."

I smiled when she tip back a shot and raise her hand holding the glass with it yelling just like Sam. I chuckled at the both of them and decided to take another one shot.

So when we finished all twelve of the shot, I got back to the bar myself and order another dozen. I feel a bit tipsy right now but I don't care. I feel better right now, and right now; I just really want to have fun.

I went back to our table with the shots and found the two laughing at something. Well, we started being like that when we only have 3 shots left at the table. We started being crazy and it feels definitely good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up feeling like a total mess. My head is throbbing so hard I feel like I had been hit by a bus – twice. God, I can't believe this what hang over feels like. I didn't even want to know what it feels like when I saw it happening to Sam and Mike.

I open one eye to check if I'm still alive or something, and found out – much to my surprise – that I was home. I open my other eye and sit up, groaning when my head feels much worse. How did I end up here? All that I can remember is Quinn and Sam fighting over something and I'm just sitting there, drinking everything that I can grab at the table.

"Hey," I turn my head and found my girlfriend standing at the doorway.

"How did I get home last night?" I asked, rubbing my temples and hoping that the pain will just go away just like that.

"Sam and Quinn," She simply said. She steps closer to the bed and hand me something. "Here drink this. It will help with the headache." I hold out my hand and take the pills from her. She then handed me the glass of water from the nightstand when I downed the pill.

After putting the glass back to the nightstand, we were left with silence. All I can hear is the noises from outside and the shower which I think Santana is using. I honestly don't know what to say right now. With everything that happened, starting from the argument with her and to the part where I got home drunk and can't even stand by myself, I don't think it's going to be easy to talk about.

Finally, after a few awkward moments of silence, I heard her let out a shaky breath. It's like she's nervous or something. She suddenly takes my hand and waited for me to look at her in the eye before she finally speaks.

"No," she said. I frowned at her, not understanding what it meant.

"I'm not in love with him, Finn. Not anymore." she continued.

I closed my eyes for a minute, not really want to have this talk right now.

"Rach, can we talk about this later? I don't think my head is ready for this and – "

"No, I wanna do this right now, Finn." Her voice breaks. "You got me so worried last night. You didn't even answer my calls and texts and you got home really drunk. And it's not like you at all."

I stared at her, feeling slightly guilty for making her worried. I heard my phone rang a few times last night but being so pissed and hurt at the time, I ended up ignoring it all night. I know I shouldn't have and look what it did to her. She really looks so worried at me and all I can do right now is to just feel shitty about it.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I just – I don't know what to do, Rach. Last night made me do things I don't even know I could do. And seeing you hesitating to tell me what you feel about that guy hurts me." I explained, rubbing my face with my hands. "And now you're so adamant about you not having feelings for him anymore when last night you weren't even sure." I tore my eyes from her, knowing that I may cry just by staring at her eyes.

She swallows loudly before speaking. "I was afraid," she said, almost a whisper. "My mind was stuck in the thought that you're leaving me." She chokes back a sob. "J-just like what happened before and I – I don't want you to leave me. I'm sorry." She wipes her tears from her cheeks.

"When are you going to realize that I'm not going anywhere, Rach?" I said, almost yelling. I didn't mean it but with my head throbbing like hell right now, it made me irritated easily. "What do you want me to do? Huh? Tell me what else you want me to do just so you will stop thinking like that!" I finally snapped, making her flinch.

I stopped and closed my eyes for a second. When I open them, I saw her, crying and it made me feel like a complete asshole, which is what I am right now. I shouldn't have been angry. I should understand her because of what happened to her before. But I still don't get it why she won't stop worrying that I'm not going anywhere.

"Come here," I said softly. She was sitting at the end of the bed so I pulled her gently to me. She came to me immediately and crashes herself to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her. "I didn't mean to get mad. I just – I want you to understand that no matter what, I'm here, Rach. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that, Finn, but – " she looks up at me and is supposed to retort back to me but I placed my index finger in front of her lips to silence her.

"_I'm _here, Rach." I smiled down at her.

"But – "

"I'm not going anywhere, ever." I said to her, cutting her off again.

After a while she just nodded and cling herself to me, tightly. And all I can do is sighed and close my eyes.

I kissed the top of her head and realized that my head is not that throbbing anymore. But I still have another problem coming when I feel my stomach grumble. Both of us felt it and laugh.

"Sorry to ruin the moment." I said to her.

She releases me and stands up from the bed, pulling my hand with her. "Come on. I'm gonna make you breakfast."

I followed her but pulled her closer to me one more time. She turned around to face me with a puzzled expression.

"We're good, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we are." She said before pulling my head down for a kiss. "I love you."

"And I you, baby." I smiled down at her before we finally left the bedroom.

The moment we stepped out of the room is the same time Santana steps out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a piece of towel wrapped around her body and her head. She looks surprised when she spotted us both in the kitchen, looking like we are before we fought. I stare at her as she stares at Rachel preparing breakfast and me sitting at the dining table, nursing my coffee.

"So, I guess the white flag is already raised by one of you." She said, stepping closer to us. "Well, whoever did that, I'm gonna say I'm proud of him or her, or whatever."

"Go away, Santana." Rachel said, not tearing her gaze away from what she's doing.

"Okay, fine." She walks towards her bedroom but turns around once again when she's at her door. "Oh, and please if you wouldn't mind me asking, can you at least try to be quiet when you do your make up sex later? Nobody really want to hear that _Finn, oh, keep doing that. Yeaaahh! Like that, baby!_" she said, trying to copy Rachel's voice.

I bend down my head in embarrassment while Rachel bang Santana's door when she closes it before Rachel can even get to her. Oh well, looks like we're back to that way.

Monday came by fast and none of us really want to go back to school, just when we're not done reconciling, if you know what I mean. But you know we both have to so we get back to school, and go back to the way we were before.

I met up with my friends when I arrived early at school. They're at the student lounge where we usually hang out when we have free periods. Everyone notices the change in my mood, different than the one they saw last Friday. But none of them commented on it, because they know what went on even if they don't' ask about it. Yeah, that's the great thing about them.

I arrive home early after school and found Santana in the living room watching some show on TV. She was huddled up in the couch filing her nail as she watches.

"Don't you have some place to get to today?" I asked her once I closed the front door.

She didn't bother to tear her eyes away from the TV when she replied. "Nope. Unlike Rachel, I need some me time every once in a while."

"How's the job hunting?" I went to get myself a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Already found three. I just don't know which one to choose." I heard her say.

"Well, what are they?"

"Waitress at a diner, at a bar and an exotic dancer. I think I'm going for the dancer. I think it'll pay better than the two."

I made a face. "As much as I want you to have a high paying job right now, I don't think even Rachel will agree on that one. Just think about how many perverts will try to put their hands on you." I made my back to the living room and sat on one of the couches.

"Well, I don't actually like the idea of waiting tables especially if they're nasty people." She finally turns her eyes on me. "You know me; I hate people who are ruder than me."

I nodded and turn to watch the show she's watching. It's some show where the girl is in love with the other girl who has a boyfriend. I furrowed my eyebrows before tearing my eyes away from it. Shows these days. Santana turns her eyes to me once again but didn't say anything. I turn to her as well, waiting for her to say something. But when she doesn't, I raise my eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You and Rachel are okay now, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her slowly.

"Nothing. I just – nothing." She shrugs before turning her head back to the TV. I look at her for a moment, narrowing my eyes at her. It made me curious because I know she has something to say but I just don't get it why she won't tell me. Yeah, I kind of have that sixth sense going on.

"What is it, Santana?" I urged her.

"I said nothing, Hudson. Stop bugging me." Her eyes turn to glance at me.

"It doesn't look like it." I said. "We've been living together for almost a month now, Santana. I think you kinda owe me after all of that. I mean, if I didn't agree on it, you wouldn't have – "

"Don't try that guilt-trip on me, Hudson." She cuts me. Damn, she's good. "It won't work, trust me."

I shut up for a second, thinking of a new tactic. Okay, I may look like someone who can't sleep knowing that someone is hiding something from me, I know. But based from the experience, I think you know why I want to know everything. Especially if it does involve my girlfriend. Overprotective? Yeah, I know. Do I look like I care? As of right now, I don't care anymore. Not that I have trust issues or whatever. I just think it's better that there's no more secrets from me and Rachel.

You know those people who say that it doesn't hurt a relationship if there are some little lies here and there? Yeah, screw them. I don't like that idea at all. I like my relationship honest and trustworthy. And yes I know that truth sometimes hurts, but at least you don't have anything to hide from your partner. That's what you called mature relationship … I think. But whatever, I'm all for honest relationship now. And I don't think there's anything Rachel can say to me that will make me hate her. We've gone through worse.

Where was I? Oh yeah, I need to find out what Santana's hiding. Guilt-tripping is not going to work, and honestly that's the only strategy I know.

"Fine," I sighed in resignation. "If you don't want to tell me, then whatever. It's not like I'm your friend or something, right?" I tried to stand but the groan I heard from her makes me smile all of a sudden. Guilt-tripping won't work my ass.

"Okay, fine. Jeez!" she rolled her eyes when I sat back down. She takes the remote and turns off the TV before turning to face me.

"Look, I'm only going to say this because first of all, I know Rachel and second, I know that she will fuck this up once again."

Okay, that's seems fair. It's like taking pointers from an experienced one. This would have been more awkward if we're talking about sex. It's awkward enough that I'm taking advices from a girl, that is Santana Lopez, but to hell with it. I'll take anything that will help me maintain my relationship with my girl.

I waited for her to gather her thoughts together because I think this will be much serious than the one we did before with Blaine.

"Rachel is – you know – not the kind of girl who settles on a relationship. I mean after what happened to Luke before, I don't think she would ever find a guy to commit herself with. And then she found you, and although the first time I saw you, I thought you were just a phase. Because clearly, you're not the type of guy Rachel will like." She shrugs apologetically after that. That would have hurt me before but you know it is different. Rachel loves me now.

"But sometimes, I think that Rachel is still rushing into things. Not the whole sex thing because you and I know that how she really is. I'm talking about the whole moving in together with you." she pauses for a moment, as if thinking of something. "Rachel has gone through a lot and we both know what they are. I think that Rachel is still not used to the whole everything-is-turning-out-great life. I know she will fuck up once again and it may be much worse than the previous. She always thinks badly of herself, Finn, and I know she's still waiting for you to leave her because that's what she always thought of everything. That's what she always thinks to everyone she loves, even me."

"So, what do you think I should do?" I asked her. Crap, I didn't think this will be more serious than I thought.

"Well, just be more forgiving, I think." She leans back on the couch and crosses her arms. "I'm not saying that you should forgive from everything she will do. I'm just saying that every time she fucks up, I want you to remember what I told you. Rachel really loves you, you know. She's afraid of being with you before because she thought that being with you will make hurt her more than the ones who left her. She will always think that you deserve better than her. That's why she might try to do something that will prove herself that."

I leaned my elbows on my lap, clasping my hands together. It all makes sense now. Now that Santana told me that. Rachel looks at herself like someone who doesn't deserve everything good she has in her life.

"Did she – did she done things before with you?" I asked her.

She cocked her head to the side. "A few times. Got used to it now."

I nodded then stand up. "You're a great friend, Santana. I'm really grateful Rachel has you in her life. I don't think anyone would do what you're doing for her. So thanks." I smiled at her.

"Well, you know if you're really grateful, you can make me jerk you off or something." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I step back a little and she laughs. "I'm kidding, Hudson. Well, not really. I love my girl and although every time she cries because of you, I want to cut your balls and make it an accessory to my purse, I think you are the only person who can love Rachel like no one else. Don't tell her I say all of this to you because you know what would happen. I always keep razors in my hair. So don't provoke me." She threatened me.

Although the razors in her hair are not true, I still think that I shouldn't mess with her at all. She's hot and all but I don't really like the idea of not sleeping at night because Santana is just in the other room.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks." I smiled before I turned and went to my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading ! Don't forget to leave a review. And I will post the next one when it's finished I promise. No more long waits this time.**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ my other story, "The Five Aces" **

**And my other story, HERE IN MY HEART will be posted next week, I think. I'm very excited about it and I hope you will too.**

**THANKS AGAIN and I hope you'll stick around for me :)**


	7. Something's Coming

**A/N:** **Hello guys ! Chapter 7 is here and I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**This one's going to be eventful and I must warn you, it's going to end bad. Sorry !**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

Ever heard of Something's Coming from West Side Story? Remember that line where Tony sang that something's coming and it's something good? And if you wait for it, it's going to happen eventually, and it is going to be great. Yeah, I don't really get that. I get the part where something's coming but what I don't is that you expect it to be something great but it turns out, it isn't. Not at all. Because what came isn't what I've want to have. And it isn't something great. Want to know what's that? Well, how about I'll show you instead. I must warn you though. It's not going to be pretty.

So after the whole talk with Santana, I waited for Rachel to come home. She's supposed to be home before dinner but when that time comes, she's still a no show. I sent her a message after that, asking her where she is. All she did say is that she's going to be late because she still stuck at school with some project. Well, I don't really get what project they are doing at NYADA so I just texted her to come home whenever she can. She didn't reply after that.

With Santana's help, or more like, her taking over the kitchen because she can't stand the stupid look I have when I stand in the kitchen and stare at the whole chicken thinking what I should cook for Rachel. She's given me pointers and all that, saying Rachel doesn't like eating meat because she's a vegan. She even asks me if I really love my girlfriend because I should know this thing about her. Of course, I do. I just – kind of forgot. My stomach is grumbling that I didn't think that much about it. I just thought of what I should eat for dinner and I'll just cook something for Rachel, too. Okay, don't look at me like that. I'm a person who's hungry. Who can think that straight when all you want to do is eat?

So in the end, Santana prepared two meals. One for us to share and for Rachel. We didn't speak much when we ate. And all throughout the dinner, I can't stop staring at my phone, waiting for Rachel to text me. Even after I have finished washing our plates, the only thing I can do around the house.

I sit on the couch and texted Rachel where she is and then just watch some football for the meantime. But even then, I can't focus that much on the TV because my eyes glance every time at my phone.

Okay, I'm kind of worried here. And it's not that because I don't trust her or anything. But you know, she's a girl and it's New York. It's hard not to get worried in a place like this. And yes, maybe I'm a little worried on what she's doing too. I can't help it. We just had a fight with all this trust issue and I guess I'm still not over it.

By the time I heard the front door open, I was waking up on the couch. The TV is still on so I switched it off before I turned to see Rachel who looks at me apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"Why are you arriving just now?" I asked her, standing up from the couch and stretching. That couch needs to be replaced. It's not really comfortable to sleep on.

"My friends decided to go for a few drinks when we got out late from school. Ms. July is a pain in the ass this semester." We both went inside our room.

"Okay, are you hungry? Santana made something for you. I can just heat it up for you if you'd like." I asked her while sat on the side of the bed and watch her change into her PJs.

"No. I'm tired actually. I think I'm just going to sleep." She said before going to the bathroom to remove her makeup.

"Okay," I said, not really up to discussing anything with her. I'm sleepy and I still have school tomorrow. I lie to the side of my bed and waited for her until she lay down next to me.

"I got worried, you know." I said to her when she lay down. She faces me and lays her head on her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She places her one hand on my chest. "I can make it up to you if you want." She said. Her hand started to run down up until to the hem of my boxers.

Know any guy who would trade fooling around with your girl for sleep? Yeah, there are maybe a few ones but not me, definitely not me. Come on, I'm a dude. A 19 year old guy, so don't look at me like that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two things I find weird the moment I woke up the next morning. First, Rachel isn't next to me, which is odd because she used to sleep longer than me and I have earlier classes than her. I used to kiss her goodbye every morning and let her sleep. But today is different. I stand up from the bed and wipe my face with my hand before standing up. Santana is still sleeping, probably because I think she got home just this morning. The apartment is not big so I know if Rachel is here or not. And right now, she isn't.

Second thing I found weird is that she never left a note or a text, which is unusual because she always do whenever she's going somewhere or her plans had change. I take my phone down on the table after I sent her a text, asking where she is, before I start preparing myself some breakfast.

Santana came out of her room a few minutes after I'm done eating and started washing the dishes. She looks, well, not well. Looks like someone's partied hard last night. I didn't speak to her, because I want to keep my balls intact and because talking to Santana with hang over is not going to end well. So I just pour her some coffee, added a little liquor on it before cautiously giving it to her. She covers her face as she sits at the table, groaning before she started sipping her coffee. I left the room quietly and take a shower.

I met up with Quinn by the time my classes are finish for the day. I told her what happened after I woke up from a hangover and found Rachel next to me. She told me what happened with her and Sam after they drove me home but I stopped her immediately after she gave too many details that I honestly don't want to hear.

"Do you think Rachel is the one?" She asks me all of a sudden. We're walking our way back to her and Sam's apartment. I figured I should check out their place and find how Quinn is living with a guy like Sam. The first problem that a couple had to deal with when they start living together is the mess. Guys can be messy because, well, because we are guys. But girls can be messy too. I once peek inside Santana's room and it doesn't look neat, at all. I'm just glad Rachel knows how to pick her mess (and mine, too, sometimes) whenever she's around.

"Why'd you ask?" I turn my head to her. She looks deep in thought about it. And by the looks of it, I think she's just asking me that because she is asking that to herself as well.

"Nothing, I'm just curious." She shrugs.

"Do you think Sam is the one?" I put the question back to her.

"I don't know. When he asked me to move in with him, I thought it's just normal. Like, it's a part of a relationship."

"And now you have doubts." I glance at her. She had this worry in her eyes that I never thought I would see when we talk about Sam.

She looks back at me but didn't say anything. She just continues eating her ice cream.

"Do you love him?" I ask her.

She swallows. "I think so." She muttered. She throws the cup of ice cream away, appetite being lost.

"I think that Sam loves you." I nudge her playfully, trying to lift her mood up. "I know that guy for a long time and I don't think he acted that way before on a girl."

"I don't want to hurt him." She looks down on her feet as we walk. "I may not know what I really feel about him but I know for a fact that he's special to me."

"Well, I think you're just unsure. Maybe you don't know what you feel about him because you won't allow yourself to feel something. Sam's a good guy, Lucy. You may not see that every time but I know he is."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I hate that you always make me feel better."

I grinned. "I'm your best friend, so I think I couldn't live with myself if I didn't see you suffer once in a while."

She chuckles and pushes me, and then we both started laughing.

"Chris?" she said after our laughter died down.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she smiles softly and all I do is pull her close to me as we continue to walk our way to their place.

A few minutes later, we are both stepping inside the apartment building until we both arrive to their apartment unit.

"So, what'd you think?" she asked me when step inside her apartment.

I look around and study the apartment. "A nice place you have here, Lucy."

The place is still spacious since they are still lack a lot of furniture. There's a couch placed in front of a TV. There's a mahogany bookshelf, which is used to divide the living room and the dining area. A dining table with mismatch chairs. A shoe rack beside a door which I think is their bedroom.

"I'm still planning to add few more things but I'm still undecided. Do you think I should buy a plant?"

I think about for a moment. "A plant is cool, that is if you have the time to take care of it."

She frowned. "Okay, no plants then. Pets, maybe. For now, I guess I'll just buy a painting or something to put in the wall."

"Yeah, that would do."

We talked a bit more once we settle onto her couch. We were laughing and teasing each other as we reminisce back into the days when we were young. It made her teary-eyed when we both realized how fast the years have passed. I teased her about it because I know I'm going to cry too if she doesn't stop.

When Quinn remembered that she's going to meet up with Sam in 5 minutes, we both head out and walk our way back.

"Hey, Quinn?" I glanced to her. She looks at me and noticed that I used her name. "If things between me and Rachel didn't work out, can I crash into your place?"

She looks at me with worry. "I thought everything's fine now?"

"Yeah, it is. I just—I think something is wrong but I don't know. I'm not sure about it. But if anything did happen, can I stay at your place?" I looked at her seriously. I maybe wrong about this but you know, in case something comes up, I have somewhere to go to.

She smiled sadly at me before she nodded. "Of course Finn."

I smiled back to her. We walk a couple more blocks before it was time for us to part. I turned to her and smiled, giving her a hug and saying my goodbyes to her.

"Be good to Sam, okay?" I said to her once we parted.

"I'll try." She chuckles but the smile on her face vanishes quickly when she notices something behind me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Hey, you okay?" I turned to look where she's staring and me, myself felt the same way as she did.

" .God," I heard Quinn muttered behind me.

For other people, it may look like a normal day for a happy couple, you know, with the whole kissing in the streets and all that. For them, the guy and the girl looks like a normal couple, like Sam and Quinn. But for me and Quinn, it's a very different story. Because we both know to ourselves that it's not a normal couple. It is my girlfriend and some other guy kissing. And all I can do is stay rooted at my spot and stare.

I didn't know what happened next after that. I heard Quinn yelling my name. I heard cars honking. And lastly, I heard something crashed. But I think it's just my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ! Don't worry. As Finn said in "I Do," THEY ARE ENDGAME. So no need to worry.  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and encouraged :)**


End file.
